


Marked

by Feztopus



Series: Restraint as a Form of Release [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bruises, F/M, M/M, Masochism, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Subspace, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feztopus/pseuds/Feztopus
Summary: "May I see?" Sypha reached out to take Trevor's arm. He rolled up a sleeve and offered her his wrist. She hummed softly at the fading bruises where the ropes had bitten him. "Oh, Alucard, look at that."Alucard, already in bed, looked up from the book his head had been bowed over and got up to assess their handiwork."Has it been that long already?"
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Restraint as a Form of Release [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642405
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go fandom, have a morsel of filth.

"May I see?" Sypha reached out to take Trevor's arm. He rolled up a sleeve and offered her his wrist. She hummed softly at the fading bruises where the ropes had bitten him. "Oh, Alucard, look at that." 

Alucard, already in bed, looked up from the book his head had been bowed over and got up to assess their handiwork. 

"Has it been that long already?" 

"A few days, I suppose." Trevor was already feeling hot and prickly under their attention. Alucard looked over him with a solemn face, then turned to Sypha who was smiling, licking her lips, breathing heavier. They started helping Trevor out of his clothes, unwrapping him, revealing his skin. 

The thumbprint bruises on his upper arms where Alucard had pinned him down were still visible, but the pairs of crescents across his collarbones where Sypha had bitten him were all but gone. 

They each kissed the others’ marks. 

“You’re beautiful.” Alucard said. Sypha ran her fingernails up Trevor's back.

"Shall we refresh these, Trevor? Make sure you can remember who you belong to?" 

He shivered. 

"Please." 

Alucard ran his fingers up into Trevor's hair and pulled his head back. Sypha nipped at his jaw then pulled him into bed on top of her. She raked her fingernails down his pecs and stroked her palms back up the faint scratches she had left. 

Alucard came up behind Trevor and took firm hold of his hips, digging his fingers in hard. 

Excitement prickled across every inch of Trevor's skin as if they were passing electric charges between them. 

Sypha was warm underneath him, soft skin over wiry muscle as she tangled her limbs around him. She buried her fingers in his hair and pulled his head to one side so she could sink her teeth into the meat of his shoulder. Trevor moaned as she sucked too, determined to leave bruises.

Alucard withdrew for a moment and there was a rustling noise. His hands came back to Trevor's hips and he pressed his erection into the flesh of Trevor’s buttocks. Trevor pushed back against him, relishing his warmth, the hard contours of him, the sharp edges of his fingernails starting to bite his skin. 

Trevor had stopped thinking. His whole awareness was overwhelmed by the bodies hemming him in, and it flowed from one to the other as their movements attracted attention. In this moment, Alucard had the spotlight as he dribbled something cool and slick between Trevor’s buttocks. His fingers followed and something pulled tight through Trevor’s belly. 

A moment later, Sypha drew his focus with her teeth. The sensation of them was beginning to haunt him when their physical presence was gone and when she retraced previous bites, Trevor was making filthy, desperate noises as he basked in the pain. 

With one hand, Alucard’s fingernails ran hot scratches down Trevor’s back, while the other committed to preparing him for Alucard’s cock. His fingers curled and scissored into Trevor, and the pleasure of the penetration was so heightened by the aches elsewhere that he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to hold up his own weight.

Alucard’s hands withdrew for long enough for Sypha to lever herself and Trevor into the right position to slide herself onto his cock. He groaned luxuriantly as he sank into her, her warmth seeming to suffuse him. She dug her fingers into his hips and held him tight and still. 

Alucard was touching him again, soothingly this time, rubbing his hand on Trevor’s back before pressing the head of his cock against him, muttering calm words until Trevor relaxed and allowed him to push into him. 

Trevor swore. Sypha huffed out a little laugh under him and squeezed his cock inside her, making him jerk, then yelp as it pushed him back on to Alucard a little too roughly. Alucard braced him, held him still until his heart was pounding less frantically, then began to move. 

Trevor whimpered. He was too wound up to do anything more than let them rock him between them, run their hands and lips and teeth over him.

He was aching, throbbing, floating - drunk on it, on his lovers. Sypha stretched underneath him and sighed, writhed, cried out her pleasure twice, three times - raking fingernails down Trevor’s back with every climax. Alucard curled in above him and growled. A moment passed, or an eternity, and the spring winding tight in Trevor’s belly seemed to give a warning creak that everything was about to implode. He managed to squeeze out a;

“Ohgod, oh  _ shit _ .” and his lovers shared a look over his shoulder and Alucard hammered home the last few thrusts it took to turn Trevor’s brain inside out. 

They deposited him on the mattress between them; arms tangled around him as his vision came back into focus. Sypha cradled him into her chest, and Alucard’s fingers stroked soothingly over the places on his hip where they’d gripped so savagely before.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Sore.” Trevor squirmed to turn himself so he could see Alucard’s face. “Wonderful.”

“You look wonderful too.” Sypha’s hand traced the line of bites across his shoulder. “So beautiful when you’re coming for us.”

He came back to Earth softly under their caresses and warm praise, and sat up to admire their hard work with them in the candlelight. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk why this stuff is so fun to write but here we are
> 
> thanks again to the spouse for proofreading and giving feedback, thanks to any and all of you who want to drop encouragement to keep me at it.


End file.
